He Didn't Take My Heart
by Lunarxxx
Summary: Add breaks Ara's heart in the most brutal way. She sings out her feelings, and many ships end up coming together.


He Didn't Take My Heart.

Ara- Sakra Devanam

Chung- Tactical Trooper

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Raven- Blade Master

Aisha- Elemental Master

Elsword- Infinity Sword

Eve- Code Nemesis

Elesis- Crimson Avenger

Lu- Chiliarch

Ciel- Royal Guard

Add- Mastermind

* * *

Ara was coming upstairs, to Add's room.

Ara is Add's girlfriend after all, she does hold the right to visit him randomly.

And beside, Ara brought him candy bars.

So, when the Sakra Devanam reached Add's door and opened it to see...

Add with his...inside of Eve.

They were having fucking sex.

Ara dropped the bag of candy bars.

Add whipped his head around and saw that Ara was the one at the door.

Lord, kill him now.

"Ara."

The said girl started crying.

"Ara, babe-"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT, ADD."

"But-"

"YOU DON'T HOLD THE RIGHT. GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU NOW."

"Look, Ara, don't be so immature." Eve finally spoke.

"IMMATURE?! YOUR HAVING SEX WITH MY NOW EX-BOYFRIEND." Ara was really pissed off by the Code Nemesis' words. " AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO END OUR RELATIONSHIP."

"Ara, I love you and Eve...maybe you could join us?"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU PERVERT?!"

All of the yelling got Lu and Ciel's attention and they were behind Ara.

"What's happening?" Called the small voice of Lu.

"ADD IS FUCKING EVE."

Lu and Ciel flinched.

"And how are they not dead?" Ciel asked Ara.

There was a moment of silence, and Ara ran.

"ARA!" Add started to pull out of Eve but Lu yelled,

"AH! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT, STAY IN HER." Lu looked at Ciel. "Go after her."

Ciel took off instantly.

Lu covered her eyes and ran out the room, to go to her room.

"What have we done?" Eve looked at Add sadly.

"We will have to deal with this, Eve."

* * *

OK. Ara really knows how to hide.

Ciel looked in every room, every bathroom, the kitchen, living room, dining room, basement, attic.

He could faintly hear a voice in the only room downstairs, and as he neared it, the voice became clearer.

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
 _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
 _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
 _You lost the love I loved the most_

Ciel opened the door to see Ara playing the piano and singing.

He closed the door behind him, and locked it.

 _I learned to live half alive_  
 _And now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _And tearing love apart_  
 _You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _So don't come back for me_  
 _Who do you think you are?_

He sat by Ara, silent as she sung her heart out.

 _I hear you're asking all around_  
 _If I am anywhere to be found_  
 _But I have grown too strong_  
 _To ever fall back in your arms_

 _And I've learned to live half alive_  
 _And now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _And tearing love apart_  
 _You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _So don't come back for me_  
 _Who do you think you are?_

Ciel tried to put a arm around her, as a comfort, but she shrugged him off and with tear filled eyes...

She played.

 ** _And it took so long just to feel alright_**  
 ** _Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_**  
 ** _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_**  
 ** _'Cause you broke all your promises_**  
 ** _And now you're back_**  
 ** _You don't get to get me back_**

 ** _And who do you think you are?_**  
 ** _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_**  
 ** _Collecting your jar of hearts_**  
 ** _And tearing love apart_**  
 ** _You're gonna catch a cold_**  
 ** _From the ice inside your soul_**  
 ** _So don't come back for_ _me_**  
 **Don't _come back at all_**

She was yelling now, pounding every finger needed on down the the piano, expressing her anger and sadness.

 _And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _Tearing love apart_  
 _You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _Don't come back for me_  
 _Don't come back at all_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Who do you think you are?_

Ara whispered the last words and leaned on Ciel as she weeped.

"I hate him Ciel." The tears were falling down her face like a waterfall now. " I-I hate h-him so much. I think he took my heart and put it in a jar."

Ciel took over the piano for Ara, and started playing a bridge to a somewhat sad song.

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

Ara nestled her face in the fur of Ciel jacket.

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

Ara's cries turned into weak sniffles.

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

Ciel was now looking at Ara as his fingers danced across the grand piano.

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

He paused his song, and brushed his fingers through Ara's hair.

Then he looked down at her with a smile. "I love you."

He withdrew his hand and continued his song.

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

"He didn't." Ara pulled her head up from Ciel's coat.

"Huh?"

"He didn't take my heart, Ciel." Ara sighed. "I think...I love you too."

"Well, sing a song with me then."

Ara looked at Ciel with red and puffy eyes. "Fine."

She put her hands in C-position on the piano. "You start."

 _(Ciel:)Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _And you let her go_

* * *

Lu sat in her room, just thinking.

"I think I love Chung." She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she ran into the Tactical Trooper.

"Hi Lu!"

"Hey Chung. Excuse me, I-" Chung pulled her in to a kiss.

 _(Ara:)Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

"I love you, Lu."

* * *

Aisha was in the living room, writing a letter.

Not just any letter. A girls and boys worst pain.

The Confession Letter.

When she found the letter fit to her standards, she walked to Elsword's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" The Infinity Sword opened the door almost instantly.

"Um- A letter came for you..." Aisha gave the letter to Elsword and tried to escape but he took her hand.

"Your staying here until I'm finished reading this." He pulled her into his room and read the letter.

When he finished reading, he smiled. "I love you too, Aisha."

She smiled back.

 _(Ciel:)You see her when you close your eyes_  
 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
 _Everything you touch surely dies_

* * *

Rena was snuggling with Raven in their room.

But, something that she thought about was worrying her.

"Raven. Why do you love me?" The Blade Master looked shocked at her question.

"I love you because you love to kick ass. You're sweet. You're mature. You accept things the way they are. You're smart, cute, awesome...need I say more?"

Rena smiled. "You don't need to say anymore."

She gave him a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

 _(Both:)But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

Eve was depressed.

"Do you not love me, Eve?" Add, still naked, asked.

"Add. What is love to you?"

The Mastermind thought for a moment. "It's like...a code. A code to existent and non-existent hearts. It's a puny feeling that no one can-" He was cut off by Eve's slap.

"Then I do not love you. Goodbye Add." She quickly got dressed and left.

Add stared at the door shocked.

 _(Ara:)Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
 _'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
 _But never to touch and never to keep_  
 _'Cause you loved her too much_  
 _And you dived too deep_

Eun, without Ara knowing, snuck out of her host in a spirit form.

Conwell was doing the same.

So, when the Sword spirit saw the Celestial Fox spirit, he freaked out and raised his sword.

Quickly, he put it down. "It's just you, Eun,"

"Yep."

"I missed you."

There was a moment of silence before Eun yelled, "Oh, fuck it, I missed you too." And tackled the sword spirit with a kiss.

 _(Both:)Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
 _And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
 _Will you let her go?_

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

The Sakra Devanam looked at the Royal Guard with happiness in her eyes and he returned the look.

 _(Both:)Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

"Thank you, Ciel. For loving me."

* * *

Since my TT x SD and BM x SD one-shots were sweet, I had to make this one some what sad.

I made it above my 1k+ goal. * celebrates*

I don't own Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri or Demons by Imagine Dragons or Let Her Go by Passenger.

I was singing these songs while typing this~


End file.
